Rider Shooting
The is a finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. The term was first used in Kamen Rider Kabuto and has become the umbrella term for specific types of attacks. The Rider Shooting has traditionally consisted of a powered shot, a beam of energy, or a series of blasts and is used against the monster/kaijin after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. A designated Rider Shooting was first used by Kamen Rider Black RX, and since then, it has been used commonly by the succeeding Heisei-era Kamen Riders. List of Rider Shots *'Rider Shooting (Unnamed):' Shocker Riders *'Machine Gun Arm:' Riderman *'Elek Beam:' Kamen Rider Super-1 using Elek Hands *'Hard Shot:' Kamen Rider Black RX as Robo Rider *'Blast Pegasus:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Pegasus Form **'Rising Blast Pegasus:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Pegasus *'Salamander:' Kamen Rider G3 **'Cerberus:' Kamen Rider G3-X **'Cerberus Fire (GX-05+GM-01+GX Warhead):' Kamen Rider G3-X *'Gigant:' Kamen Rider G4 *'Drag Claw Fire (Strike Vent):' Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Meteor Bullet (Shoot Vent):' Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *'End of World (Final Vent):' Kamen Rider Zolda **'Giga Launcher (Shoot Vent):' Kamen Rider Zolda *'Drag Claw Fire (Strike Vent):' Kamen Rider Ryuga *'Photon Buster:' Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Bullet/Fire Combo:' Kamen Rider Garren **'(Jack) Burning Shot:' Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form *'Wild Cyclone:' Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form *'Ray Bullet:' Kamen Rider Larc *'Ongeki Sha - Shippū Issen:' Kamen Rider Ibuki *'Avalanche Shot:' Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Shooting:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Drake Power) **'Maximum Hyper Cyclone:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Shooting:' Kamen Rider Drake *'Wild Shot:' Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form **'Boistous Shout:' Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **'DenKamen Shot:' Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *'Grand Strike:' Kamen Rider Zeronos **'Buster Nova:' Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form *'Nega Wild Shot:'' Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *'''World Punish: Kamen Rider G Den-O *'Basshaa Aqua Tornado:' Kamen Rider Kiva Basshaa Form **'Emperor Aqua Tornado:' Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form (w/ Basshaa Magnum) used in series *'Final Rising Blast:' Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *'Dimension Blast:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Ride Booker **'Decade Fang:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Kiva **'Decade Photon:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Faiz *'Dimension Shoot:' Kamen Rider Diend **'Diend Fang:' Kamen Rider Diend w/ Kamen Rider Kiva **'Enhanced Dimension Shoot:' Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form *'Ongeki Sha - Shippū Issen:' Kamen Rider Amaki *'Trigger Full Burst:' Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger **'Trigger Stag Burst:' Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger w/ Stag Phone **'Trigger Explosion:' Kamen Rider Double HeatTrigger **'Trigger Aerobuster:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneTrigger **'Trigger Bat Shooting:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneTrigger w/ Bat Shot **'Bicker Finallusion:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme *'Skull Punisher:' Kamen Rider Skull *'Bomb Maximum Drive (unnamed):' Shroud *'Cell Burst:' Kamen Rider Birth **'Breast Cannon Shoot:' Kamen Rider Birth/Birth Day **'Cell Bash:' Kamen Rider Birth Birth Day *'Tamashiy Bomber:' Kamen Rider OOO Tamashiy Combo **'Strain Doom:' Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo **'Lost Blaze:' Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo *'Rider Exploding Shoot:' Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States **'Unnamed Limit Break #1:' Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States w/ Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (Fire Extinquisher Mode) **'Unnamed Limit Break #2:' Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States w/ Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (Flame Mode), Launcher Module, & Gatling Module **'Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber:' Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States **'Unnamed Limit Break #3:' Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States w/ N Magnet Cannon, S Magnet Cannon, Launcher Module, & Gatling Module **'Rider (Double) Rocket Missile:' Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States w/ Rocket Module(s) *'Shooting Strike:' Kamen Rider Wizard w/ WizarSwordGun **'Flame Shooting:' Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style **'Water Shooting:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style **'Dragon Breath:' Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Freeze:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Blizzard Ring **'Dragon Lightning:' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Thunder Ring **'Dragon Sonic:' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Special & Thunder Rings **'Dragon Levitate:' Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Gravity Ring *'Beast Laser:' Kamen Rider Beast w/ Beast Chimera **'Shooting Mirage:' Kamen Rider Beast Hyper *'Vanish Strike:' Kamen Rider Sorcerer *'Sonic Volley (Orange Squash + Lemon Energy):' Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms **'Kachidoki Charge:' Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms **'Fruit Basket Charge:' Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms *'Dragon Shot:' Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms **'Yomotsuheguri Squash:' Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms *'Durian Danger:' Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms **'Duriasshe:' Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms *'Sonic Volley (Melon Energy):' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Cherry Energy):' Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Peach Energy):' Kamen Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Lemon Energy):' Kamen Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Lemon Energy):' Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Apple Bullets:' Kamen Rider Jam **'Apple Bullets (Darkness Squash):' Kamen Rider Jam **'Apple Bullets (Darkness Au Lait):' Kamen Rider Jam *'Tridoron Shoot:' Kamen Rider Drive w/ Tridoron **'Million Attack:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas **'CannonCrete:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Mixer **'Flare Stream:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Flare **'PerfecShot (Speed):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Door-Ju **'PerfecShot (Fire Braver):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic Braver w/ Door-Ju **'PerfecShot (Rolling Gravity):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic Gravity w/ Door-Ju **'Trailer Impact:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula w/ Trailer-Hou **'Trailer Big Impact:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron w/ Trailer-Hou *'Hit Macher:' Kamen Rider Mach w/ Zenrin Shooter **'Hit Macher (Kaksarn):' Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn **'Hit Macher (Kikern):' Kamen Rider Mach Kikern **'Hit Macher (Dead Heat):' Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach *'Omega Shoot:' Kamen Rider Ghost Edison Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode **'Omega Drive (Robin):' Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode **'Omega Strike:' Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode **'Omega Drive/Strike (Robin):' Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode **'Omega Impact:' Kamen Rider Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Rifle Mode **'Mega Omega Flash:' Kamen Rider Ghost Ryoma Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Blaster Mode **'Isama Shoot:' Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode **'Tanoshii Strike:' Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode **'Shinnen Impact:' Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Rifle Mode *'Omega Spark:' Kamen Rider Specter Nobunaga Damashii w/ Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode **'Omega Drive (Necrom):' Kamen Rider Necrom Specter w/ Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode **'Omega Spark:' Kamen Rider Necrom Specter w/ Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode **'Lust Bullet:' Kamen Rider Sin Specter w/ Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode **'Wrath Flame:' Kamen Rider Sin Specter w/ Deep Slasher Blaster Mode *'Necrom Destroy (Variation):' Kamen Rider Necrom **'Omega Finish (Billy the Kid):' Kamen Rider Necrom w/ Gan Gun Catcher Gun Mode *'Bang Bang Critical Finish (Bang Bang Shooting/Tank):' Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 w/ Gashacon Magnum **'Jet Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **'Gekitotsu Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 w/ Gashacon Magnum **'Jet Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 w/ Gashacon Magnum **'Xevious Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Snipe Xevious Shooting Gamer **'Bang Bang Critical Fire:' Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 *'DoReMiFa Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **'Famista Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Brave Famista Quest Gamer *'Bakusou Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 **'Giri Giri Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 w/ Gashacon Sparrow Arrow Mode *'Drago Knight Critical Strike (Group):' (all) Kamen Riders Ex-Aid/Brave/Snipe/Lazer Hunter Action/Quest/Shooting/Bike Gamers Level 5 Dragon Fang/Blade/Gun/Claw **'Drago Knight Critical Strike (Single):' (any) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Brave/Snipe Hunter Action/Quest/Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon *'Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X w/ Gashacon Sparrow Arrow Mode & Gashacon Sword Flame Mode **'Jet Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X w/ Gashacon Sparrow Arrow Mode **'DoReMiFa Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X w/ Gashacon Sparrow Arrow Mode *'Mighty Brothers Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX w/ Gashacon Key Slasher Gun Mode **'Action Robots Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX w/ Gashacon Key Slasher Gun Mode **'Maximum Mighty Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 w/ Gashacon Key Slasher Gun Mode *'Perfect Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 w/ Gashacon Parabragun Gun Mode *'Toki Meki Critical Crews-Aid:' Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X *'Critical Judgment:' Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer w/ Gashacon Bugvisor II Beam Gun Mode *'Rider Critical Finish:' Ride-Player Nico w/ Gashacon Magnum Handgun Mode *'Full Bullet:' Kamen Rider Build HawkGatling Form w/ Hawk Gatlinger **'Hazard Finish:' Kamen Rider Build HawkGatling Hazard Form w/ Hawk Gatlinger **'FullFull Match Break:' Kamen Rider Build w/ Fullbottle Buster Buster Cannon Mode *'Single/Twin Finish:' Kamen Rider Grease w/ Twin Breaker Beam Mode **'Castle Break:' Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom *'Funky Attack/Break:' Kamen Rider Rogue w/ Nebulasteam Gun **'Funky Shot:' Kamen Rider Rogue w/ Nebulasteam Rifle *'Shooting Blast': Kamen Rider Vulcan Shooting Wolf w/ A.I.M.S. Shot Riser **'Punching Blast': Kamen Rider Vulcan Punching Kong w/ A.I.M.S. Shot Riser *'Rushing Blast': Kamen Rider Valkyrie Rushing Cheetah w/ A.I.M.S. Shot Riser Category:Kamen Rider Finishers